Florida
in United States.svg |lage-imagemap=Imagemap VereinigteStaaten1 |hauptstadt=Tallahassee |motto=In God We Trust |einwohner=18.801.310 (Zensus 2010) |flaeche=170.304 Density Using Land Area |einwohner_dichte=110 E. |mitglied_seit=3. März 1845 |zeitzone=Eastern: UTC−5/−4 Central: UTC−6/−5 (Gebiet westl. des Apalachicola River) |hoehe_h=105 |hoehe_h_ort=Britton Hill |hoehe_d=30 |hoehe_t=0 |hoehe_t_ort=Atlantischer Ozean |gouverneur=Rick Scott (R) |abk_titel=Post / Amt / ISO |abk_code =FL / FLA / US-FL |img1= |img1_name= }} Florida (engl. Aussprache ) ist ein Bundesstaat im Südosten der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Er ist bekannt als Sunshine State, der Sonnenschein-Staat. Der Staat wurde von den spanischen Entdeckern während der Osterzeit entdeckt; Ostern heißt auf Spanisch auch Pascua Florida. Das Emblemtier Floridas ist der Florida Panther. Die Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates ist Tallahassee. Geographie Geographische Lage Florida besteht aus der Halbinsel Florida sowie dem Festlandteil Florida Panhandle und liegt im Südosten der Vereinigten Staaten. An der Ostküste liegt der Atlantische Ozean, an der West- und an der Südküste der Golf von Mexiko. Der Bundesstaat besitzt am südlichen Ende eine Inselkette, deren Inseln „Keys“ genannt werden. Die bekanntesten sind die Florida Keys, die durch 42 Brücken miteinander verbunden sind. Am Ende dieser Inselkette liegt Key West. Von dort aus sind es nur 140 Kilometer bis nach Kuba. In Key West befindet sich auch der südlichste Punkt der kontinentalen USA. Mit einer Gesamtfläche von 170.304 km² hat Florida den 22. Platz unter den Bundesstaaten. 30.634 km² (17,99 %) des Staatsgebietes sind Wasserflächen. Ausdehnung des Staatsgebiets Florida hat eine Breite von 260 km zwischen 79°48'W bis 87°38'W und eine Länge von 800 km zwischen 24°30'N bis 31'N. Nachbarstaaten Im Norden liegen die US-Bundesstaaten Georgia und Alabama. Es liegt in der Nähe von Kuba, Haiti und anderen Ländern der Karibik. Nach Hawaii ist es der südlichste Staat der Vereinigten Staaten. Geologie Das Kontinentalschelf von Florida ist eine über 700 km lange Ausbuchtung des nordamerikanischen Kontinents. Die Halbinsel Floridas ist der übermeerische Teil dieser Ausbuchtung, der Panhandle gehört zu Küstenebene des Golfs von Mexiko. Der tiefe Untergrund ist zusammengesetzt aus präkambrischem Vulkangestein, Sedimentgestein aus dem Devon und späteren vulkanischen Gesteinen aus Trias und Jura. Darüber liegen junge Sedimentgesteine aus allen Perioden zwischen Jura und dem Holozän.USGS: Geologic Map of the State of Florida, 2001 Strukturprägend ist Kalkstein, der überwiegend stark porös ist. In diesem porösen Kalkstein liegt der für die Süßwasserversorgung Floridas bedeutende zentrale Aquifer.USGS: Lithostratigraphic Units of Florida, 2001 Die chemische Erosion an der Oberfläche des Kalksteins führt zu Karsterscheinungen.National Park Service: Everglades National Park: Geology Florida ist besonders durch steigende Meeresspiegel betroffen. In Miami Beach ist der Meeresspiegel seit etwa 1920 um 23 cm gestiegen.NOAA: Mean Sea Level Trend 8723170 Miami Beach, Florida Das steigende Salzwasser dringt in den Aquifer ein und führte seit den 1990er Jahren zum Verlust von Trinkwassergewinnungen. Außerdem verlieren Entwässerungsgräben ihr Gefälle gegen das Meer, so dass Überflutungsbereiche nicht mehr trocken gelegt werden können.Jeff Goddell: Goodbye, Miami, Rolling Stone, 20. Juni 2013 Klima Florida ist in zwei Klimazonen eingeteilt: die nordwestliche Region ist subtropisch feucht und der Rest ist tropisch feucht. In der Zeit von Juni bis November wird Florida häufig von teils heftigen tropischen Stürmen (Hurrikanen) heimgesucht. Die Winter sind mit Temperaturen um 25 °C warm. Schnee ist in Florida sehr selten. Klimatabelle Jacksonville Klimatabelle Key West Klimatabelle Miami Klimatabelle Orlando Bevölkerung Florida hat 18.182.321 Einwohner (laut 3-Jahres-Schätzung 2006–2008), davon sind 76,7 % Weiße, 15,3 % Schwarze und/oder Afroamerikaner, 2,2 % Asiatische Amerikaner, 0,3 % Indianer, 0,1 % Hawaiianer und/oder Pazifische Insulaner sowie 3,6 % Sonstige. Unabhängig von ihrer Rasse sind 20,5 % der Bevölkerung Hispanics oder Latinos.factfinder.census.gov abgerufen am 16. Juli 2010 Florida ist der viertbevölkerungsreichste Bundesstaat der Vereinigten Staaten. Religionen Die Bevölkerung Floridas gehört vor allem verschiedenen protestantischen Kirchen an. Jedoch steigt der Anteil der Katholiken rasant, vor allem wegen der Immigration von Einwanderern aus Kuba, der Dominikanischen Republik und aus anderen lateinamerikanischen Staaten. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Südstaaten der USA hat Florida einen erheblichen Anteil an Juden, der etwa 4 % ausmacht. Die wichtigsten Religionsgemeinschaften im Jahr 2000:The Association of Religion Data Archives | Maps & Reports 2.596.148 Katholische Kirche, 1.292.097 Southern Baptist Convention, 628.485 Judentum, 458.623 United Methodist Church Größte Städte TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy ImageSize = width:500 height:auto barincrement:25 PlotArea = left:10 right:10 top:10 bottom:40 AlignBars = justify Colors = id:canvas value:rgb(0.97,0.97,0.97) BackgroundColors = canvas:canvas Period = from:0 till:850 ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:50 start:0 gridcolor:drabgreen BarData= barset:Einwohnerzahl PlotData= width:20 fontsize:M textcolor:black color:skyblue shift:(20,-6) anchor:from barset:Einwohnerzahl from:start till:821 text:Jacksonville_(821.784) from:start till:399 text:Miami_(399.457) from:start till:335 text:Tampa_(335.709) from:start till:244 text:Saint Petersburg_(244.769) from:start till:238 text:Orlando_(238.300) from:start till:224 text:Hialeah_(224.669) from:start till:181 text:Tallahassee_(181.376) from:start till:165 text:Fort Lauderdale_(165.521) from:start till:164 text:Port St. Lucie_(164.603) from:start till:154 text:Pembroke Pines_(154.750) from:start till:154 text:Cape Coral_(154.305) from:start till:140 text:Hollywood_(140.768) from:start till:124 text:Gainesville_(124.354) from:start till:122 text:Miramar_(122.041) from:start till:121 text:Coral Springs_(121.096) from:start till:107 text:Clearwater_(107.685) from:start till:107 text:Miami Gardens_(107.167) from:start till:103 text:Palm Bay_(103.190) from:start till:99 text:West Palm Beach_(99.919) from:start till:99 text:Pompano Beach_(99.845) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(200,20) text:Einwohner (Census 2010) * Liste der Orte in Florida Geschichte → Zur Kolonialgeschichte von Florida siehe auch: Spanische Kolonie Florida Vorgeschichte Wichtige Hinweise zur frühen Besiedlung Floridas liefert die Archäologische Fundstelle Windover bei Titusville, wo im dortigen Windover bog 1982 die Überreste von mindestens 168 Moorleichen aus dem 6. Jahrtausend v. Chr. ausgegraben wurden. Spanische Expeditionen miniatur|hochkant|Ponce de León entdeckt Florida (Holzschnitt) Archäologische Funde lassen darauf schließen, dass Florida vor der Entdeckung durch die europäischen Siedler schon seit mehreren tausend Jahren bewohnt war. Die Ostküste von Florida wurde 1513 von dem Spanier Juan Ponce de León entdeckt. 1521 reiste Ponce de León – ausgerüstet und von einer Siedlergruppe begleitet – erneut nach Florida, um für Spanien dort eine Kolonie La Florida zu gründen, die von der indigenen Bevölkerung jedoch zerschlagen wurde. 1528 erkundete der Konquistador Pánfilo de Narváez, der in Florida Gold zu finden hoffte, die Westküste der Halbinsel, scheiterte aber ebenfalls an der Feindseligkeit der Einheimischen. Narváez erlitt schließlich Schiffbruch, sein Offizier Álvar Núñez Cabeza de Vaca überlebte jedoch, kehrte nach Spanien zurück und konnte dort von der Expedition berichten. Hernando de Soto wurde dadurch angeregt, 1539 erneut eine Invasion zu versuchen. Wie Narváez landete auch De Soto an der Westküste und unternahm von dort aus eine ausgedehnte Expedition durch den Südosten der heutigen USA, bei der jedoch ebenfalls weder Gold noch ein geeigneter Standort für die Gründung einer Kolonie gefunden wurde, sodass die Spanier nach De Sotos Tod die Expedition aufgaben. 1559 errichtete Tristán de Luna y Arellano eine Siedlung im Gebiet des Pensacola, gab diese jedoch schon zwei Jahre später wieder auf. Hugenottische und spanische Siedlungen 1562 erkundete der Franzose Jean Ribault, der auf der Suche nach einem möglichen Siedlungsplatz für hugenottische Auswanderer war, die Mündung des St. Johns River an der Ostküste von Florida. 1564 gründete sein Landsmann René Goulaine de Laudonnière dort die erste hugenottische Siedlung, das Fort Caroline. Die Spanier sahen sich herausgefordert und setzten 1565 einen Gouverneur von Florida ein, Pedro Menéndez de Avilés, der das französische Fort noch im selben Jahr zerstören ließ und 60 km südlich San Agustín gründete, die erste europäische Siedlung auf dem nordamerikanischen Festland, die dauerhaft Bestand haben sollte. Von San Agustín aus begannen die Spanier, den Südosten mit einem Netz katholischer Missionen zu überziehen. Britische und französische Feindseligkeiten 1586 wurde San Agustín von dem englischen Freibeuter und späteren Vizeadmiral Francis Drake überfallen und ausgeplündert. Im 17. Jahrhundert versuchten englische Siedler in Virginia und den Carolinas beständig, die Grenze der spanischen Kolonie weiter nach Süden zu drängen. Dasselbe taten die französischen Siedler am Unterlauf des Mississippi. 1702 ließ der britische Kolonialgouverneur von South Carolina, Colonel James Moore, mit Hilfe verbündeter Muskogee-Indianer den Ort San Agustín zerstören; eine Einnahme des spanischen Forts gelang ihm jedoch nicht. Zwei Jahre darauf begann Moore, spanische Missionen im Norden Floridas niederbrennen und Indianer töten zu lassen, die den Spaniern auf gutem Fuße standen. Im Westen Floridas nahmen Franzosen 1719 die seit 1696 erneut bestehende spanische Siedlung in Pensacola ein. Unter britischer Herrschaft miniatur|Das erweiterte Westflorida (1767) Nach dem Siebenjährigen Krieg trat Spanien Florida an Großbritannien ab, das den Spaniern im Gegenzug die Herrschaft über Havanna überließ. Vertraglich besiegelt wurde dieser Tausch 1763 im Pariser Frieden. La Florida deckte bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur einen Teil des heutigen Bundesstaates Florida ab; die südliche Grenze lag etwa beim heutigen Gainesville. Die Briten teilten das Territorium in Ostflorida und Westflorida auf und betrieben eine konsequente Besiedelungspolitik. So boten sie den Siedlern kostenloses Land und Unterstützung beim Aufbau exportorientierter Unternehmen. Um den Bedarf an Arbeitskräften zu decken, wurden aus Europa in großer Zahl Schuldknechte nach Florida geholt. 1767 wurden die Grenzen von Westflorida so weit nach Norden ausgedehnt, dass das Territorium auch den Süden der heutigen Bundesstaaten Mississippi und Alabama umfasste.Florida History Online; Discovering Our Heritage Schicksal der indigenen Bevölkerung Die Ureinwohner Floridas starben nach der Ankunft der ersten Spanier zu Tausenden, weil sie gegen die von ihnen eingeschleppten Krankheiten nicht immun waren. Ganze Völker wurden ausgelöscht, und es wird angenommen, dass die Spanier nach der britischen Übernahme von Florida die wenigen Indianer, die in ihren katholischen Missionen überlebt hatten, nach Kuba in Sicherheit brachten.Spanish Missions Im Verlaufe des 18. Jahrhunderts wurde die Halbinsel jedoch erneut von Indianern besiedelt, als Teile der Muskogee, die sich untereinander entzweit hatten, aus dem Norden einzuströmen begannen. Infolge des Yamasee-Krieges gelangten auch viele Flüchtlinge der Yuchi und der Yamasee nach Florida. Trotz ihrer heterogenen Wurzeln wurden diese Indianer einheitlich als „Seminolen“ bezeichnet. Erneut unter spanischer Herrschaft Im amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg gewann Spanien, das auf Seiten Frankreichs gegen die Briten kämpfte, 1781 die Kontrolle über den größten Teil von Westflorida zurück. Im Frieden von Paris (1783) wurde Spanien ganz Florida wieder zugesprochen. Zu einer nennenswerten spanischen Besiedelung kam es danach nicht, die Besiedelungspolitik der Spanier zog Migranten jedoch insbesondere aus den Vereinigten Staaten an. Ein Zufluchtsort wurde Florida auch für Sklaven, die aus den Südstaaten entliefen, weil die Spanier ihnen die Freiheit versprochen hatten, wenn sie sich zum katholischen Glauben bekannten. Amerikanische Eroberung Im Jahre 1810 erhoben britische Siedler sich gegen die spanische Herrschaft und riefen am 23. September eine Free and Independent Republic of West Florida aus, die jedoch nur gut 10 Wochen Bestand hatte.The Free and Independent Republic of West Florida Am 27. Oktober desselben Jahres wurden Teile von Westflorida von den Vereinigten Staaten beansprucht, die geltend machten, die Region sei Gegenstand des Louisiana Purchase, bei dem die USA 1803 die französische Kolonie Louisiana erworben hatten. Die Übergabe der betroffenen Gebiete, die anschließend ins Orleans-Territorium und ins Mississippi-Territorium eingegliedert wurden, erfolgte im Dezember 1810. Nach dem ersten Seminolenkrieg (1817/1818), in dessen Verlauf amerikanische Truppen wiederholt in spanisches Gebiet eindrangen, kontrollierten die USA das gesamte Gebiet von Westflorida. Seit dem Britisch-Amerikanischen Krieg (1812-1814) befanden sich auch Teile von Ostflorida unter amerikanischer Kontrolle. Unter amerikanischer Herrschaft Ihren Abschluss fand die Amerikanisierung von Florida 1819 mit dem Adams-Onís-Vertrag, bei dem die Vereinigten Staaten im Gegenzug auf Landansprüche in Texas verzichteten. Am 17. Juli 1821 übernahm der spätere US-Präsident Andrew Jackson in Pensacola offiziell die Kontrolle über Florida. Am 30. März 1822 wurde Florida zum Organized Territory. Ostflorida und Westflorida wurden vereinigt, große Teile von Westflorida blieben jedoch auch weiterhin dem Orleans Territory und dem Mississippi Territory angeschlossen. Neue Hauptstadt des Territoriums wurde Tallahassee. Infolge der Indianer-Umsiedlung erlebte Florida in den 1830er Jahren einen Wirtschaftsboom. Dieser wurde zusätzlich noch durch den schuldenfinanzierten Ausbau der Verkehrswege befördert. 1840 war die Staatsverschuldung Floridas daher massiv angestiegen. Mit einer Schuldenstandsquote von 77 % der Wirtschaftsleistung lag Florida an der Spitze der amerikanischen Staaten und Gebiete. Infolge der Wirtschaftskrise von 1837 musste Florida 1840 Staatsbankrott anmelden und bediente seine Staatsanleihen nicht weiter. Nach dem dritten Seminolenkrieg (1855 bis 1858) war Florida 1861 Gründungsmitglied der sezessionistischen konföderierten Südstaaten und verlor mit diesen 1865 den Bürgerkrieg. Bundesstaat der USA Am 3. März 1845 wurde Florida der 27. Bundesstaat der USA. Politik Gouverneur und Staatsregierung miniatur|''Governor's Mansion'' in [[Tallahassee Residenz des Gouverneurs von Florida]] miniatur|Das State Capitol in Tallahassee, Sitz der Legislative Gouverneur des Bundesstaates ist seit dem 7. Januar 2011 Rick Scott von der Republikanischen Partei. Der Gouverneur übt auf bundesstaatlicher Ebene die Exekutivgewalt aus, das heißt er führt die Staatsregierung und bestimmt die Richtlinien der Politik. Er verfügt über das Begnadigungsrecht, ernennt hohe Beamte sowie Richter am bundesstaatlichen Verfassungsgericht und nimmt in der Gesetzgebung eine zentrale Rolle ein, indem er Gesetzesbeschlüsse unterzeichnet oder sein Veto einlegt. Ferner ist er Oberbefehlshaber der Nationalgarde des Staates und vertritt den New York nach außen. Der Gouverneur wird im Turnus von vier Jahren direkt vom Volk gewählt. Weitere wichtige Mitglieder der Exekutive sind der Vizegouverneur, der Attorney General, der Secretary of State und der State Treasurer (entspricht etwa einem Finanzminister). Bundesstaatliche Legislative Die gesetzgebende Gewalt auf Ebene des Bundesstaates wird durch die Florida Legislature ausgeübt. Sie besteht aus einem Staatssenat mit 40 direkt gewählten Senatoren und der Repräsentantenhaus mit 120 direkt gewählten Abgeordneten. Die Amtszeiten betragen vier bzw. zwei Jahre. In beiden Kammern verfügen die Republikaner über die Mehrheit der Mandate. Sitz der Legislature ist das Kapitol in Tallahassee, der Hauptstadt des Bundesstaates. Politische Landschaft Obwohl Florida, wie die anderen Südstaaten, bis in die 1950er eher den Demokraten zugewandt war, kam es – wohl auch wegen der als zu liberal erachteten Einwanderungspolitik der Demokraten – zu einer republikanischen Dominanz. Momentan ist das Verhältnis Republikaner zu Demokraten etwa 1:1, obwohl die Republikaner in den letzten Jahren zunehmend an Stärke gewannen. Die entscheidende Rolle bei Präsidentschaftswahlen, die Florida in den Jahren 2000 und 2004 zufiel, verdankt der Staat in erster Linie seinem rasanten Bevölkerungszuwachs. Die Gruppen, welche die meisten Einwanderer in Florida stellen, sind die sogenannten Hispanics sowie die Ruheständler aus dem Snow Belt. Beide Gruppen können in ihrer Gesamtheit keiner der beiden Parteien eindeutig zugeordnet werden. Daher bringt die Einwanderung in Florida, das sich hierdurch auch von seinem Image als sonnenverwöhnter Agrarstaat lösen konnte, keinem politischen Lager eindeutige Vorteile. Die in den vergangenen Jahren sehr engen Ausgänge bei den Präsidentschaftswahlen in Florida, machen den Staat für die Demoskopen nahezu unberechenbar. Neben dem Wandel vom Südstaat zum neuen modernen Melting pot der USA brachte das Bevölkerungswachstum auch einen enormen Anstieg der Wahlmännerstimmen mit sich. Diese stiegen im Verhältnis zu den anderen Staaten der USA in Florida seit dem New Deal am stärksten. 1940 stellte Florida sieben, ab 1944 dann acht, 1952 zehn, 1964 bereits 14, 1972 dann 17 Stimmen. Der rasante Anstieg der Bevölkerung begann in den 1980er Jahren, als sich in Florida vermehrt Flüchtlinge aus Kuba ansiedelten. Die Zahlen entwickelten sich wie folgt: 1984, 21 Stimmen; 1992, 25 Stimmen; 2000, 27 Stimmen. Florida rückte damit im Electoral College von Platz 31 bis auf den vierten Platz vor, den es seit 1992 innehat. Bei den letzten Wahlen seit 1952 entschied sich Florida bis auf 1964, 1976, 1996, 2008 und 2012 immer zugunsten der Republikaner.www.270towin.com In Miami konkurrieren die liberalen Demokraten mit den reichen Exil-Kubanern, die eher den Republikanern zugewandt sind. Tampa war früher das Zentrum der Demokratischen Partei, hat sich aber in den letzten Jahren zu einem Pro-Republikaner-Zentrum entwickelt. Die Universitätsstadt Tallahassee ist zu einem neuen starken Zentrum der Demokraten geworden. Politische Gliederung * Liste der Countys in Florida Kongress * Liste der Mitglieder des Repräsentantenhauses aus Florida * Liste der US-Senatoren aus Florida Gouverneure * Liste der Gouverneure von Florida * Liste der Vizegouverneure von Florida Kultur und Sehenswürdigkeiten Parks Sport miniatur|300px|Lage der Sportteams In Florida gibt es in jeder der vier großen Ligen mehrere Teams. So spielen in der NFL, der weltweit bedeutendsten American Football-Liga, drei Teams: Die Jacksonville Jaguars, Tampa Bay Buccaneers und die Miami Dolphins, die ihre Heimspiele im Sun Life Stadium in Miami Gardens austragen. In diesem Stadion spielt auch das Baseballteam der Miami Marlins. Ein weiteres Team der MLB sind die Tampa Bay Rays aus Saint Petersburg. In der National Hockey League sind ebenfalls zwei Franchises in Florida ansässig: Die Florida Panthers aus Sunrise nördlich von Miami und Tampa Bay Lightning. In Orlando ist das Basketball-Team Orlando Magic zuhause. Sie spielen zusammen mit Miami Heat in der NBA. Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Das reale Bruttoinlandsprodukt pro Kopf (engl. per capita real GDP) lag im Jahre 2006 bei USD 33.718 (nationaler Durchschnitt der 50 US-Bundesstaaten: USD 37.714; nationaler Rangplatz: 34).U.S. Bureau of Economic Analysis: Regional Economic Accounts Floridas Klima und die vielen Strände machen es zu einem interessanten Freizeitort für Urlauber aus aller Welt sowie zum Alterssitz vieler Amerikaner. Auch die diversen Vergnügungsparks Universal Studios, Islands of Adventure, Busch Gardens Afrika sowie Seaworld und nicht zuletzt das Walt Disney World Resort mit den Parks Magic Kingdom, Epcot, MGM Studios und Animal Kingdom in der Nähe von Orlando sind große Anziehungspunkte für Touristen. Daneben konzentriert sich die Wirtschaft auf den Anbau von Zitrusfrüchten (50 % des Verbrauchs der USA) inklusive der Saftproduktion, es gibt zahlreiche Banken und es wird Phosphat abgebaut. Daneben ist Florida der wichtigste Startplatz der NASA und US Air Force für ihre Weltraummissionen vom Cape Canaveral, von 1963–1973 Cape Kennedy. Sonstiges In der Top-10-Liste der schönsten Strände der USA des bekannten Strandtesters Stephen Leatherman alias Dr. Beach wurde der Caladesi Island State Park in der Region Clearwater in Florida im Jahr 2008 zum schönsten Strand der USA erkoren.America’s Best Beaches 2008 Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Portal des Staates Florida * South Florida Archaeology and Ethnography * Exploring Florida * (JPG, 12,4 MiB) Kategorie:Bundesstaat der Vereinigten Staaten Kategorie:Halbinsel (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Halbinsel (Nordamerika) Kategorie:Halbinsel (Atlantischer Ozean) Kategorie:Florida